movie_maniafandomcom-20200213-history
MPAA list to Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas.
'Sex & Nudity: ' There is a large amount of sexual content throughout the entire film, including lots of passionate kissing. At the beginning of the film a woman has a relationship with a Mexican, much to her older brother's dismay. There is a short rape scene after a drug dealer approaches a naked prostitute in a bedroom, he puts down his clothes and he is laying on her and sexually referring her. He put's sexual equipment in her vagina, but this is off-screen. Kendl is shown only in her bra's throughout her scenes in the film. You can almost see her breasts. A man and a woman having oral sex, they later turn to anal sex and lots of nudity is shown and it might be a little rough. A man and a woman are kissing. A lot of sexual jokes. A woman and a man do some jobs and show sexual interest in each other. After saving a woman's life, a man has sex with that woman. A female drug dealer satisfies a man. Two men are watching a porn movie. 'Violence & Gore: ' Very strong graphic bloody violence throughout. A woman is shot off-screen and her face is hanging off. (very graphic) A man is beaten so much that he is all covered in blood. Two bodies are buried, they are, of course, very bloody. A man is shot in the head, another man is shot in the throat, some blood sprays and another man's head is shot off with blood spraying everywhere. Several cops are shot and one of them is completely crushed by helicopter blades. A man and a woman drown and there is a lot of panic in this scene. Several mobsters are driven over and you see blood spatter. A man is shot by machine gun bullets with lots of blood. A man is impaled by a combine harvester with blood and gore as result. A lot of dead bodies are shown in several scenes. There are several gang-wars between two gangs. People are killed on graphic manner. People die in explosions. A man is shot in the throat and blood sprays on the ground. He is later shot several times and killed. A man is injured in an explosion and then shot in the head. (very graphic) A man is beaten in the face. A man almost bleeds to death. A man is shot several times, but survives due to bullet free-vest, he is later shot, injuring him. He tries to shoot but is shot and killed with graphic and bloody results. A man crashes in a truck and he dies moments later. 'Profanity: ' Pervasive language throughout the film. There are at least 240 uses of the word "fuck" and it's derivativies (many used with "mother" and one colorful utterance of an improvised "fucking snake without a tongue") and similar amounts of "shit", as well as 4 uses of "cunt". There is also a smattering of milder profanities, including anatomical terms (such as "dick" or "cock"). There are racial and racistic slurs as well. Also some uses of the word "bitch" and some sexual references. 'Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: ' Some drug references. Many people are shown smoking and drinking. Some drug dealing. A woman offers a man drugs and almost has the man smoking drugs out of a hookah. A cop is shown smoking weed out of a hookah and he is shown going stoned. A man smokes cocaine of out a hookah. A man is snuffing a white powder what looks like cocaine. A man is shown having a drug addiction and it's referenced several times. A man and a woman are shown drinking beer. 'Frightening/ Intense Scenes: ' The entire film has the undertone of violence. Many people are threatened with death. A man every time is forced to commit new crimes and etc. There are some intense chase scenes with cars. Strong brutal violence and pervasive language. The sex scenes are seriously graphic and might uncomfortable most of the viewers. Rated R for strong brutal violence, pervasive language, some strong sexual content and drug material.